1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to electrostatic precipitators and in particular to an arrangement for supporting electrode plate assemblies in an electrostatic precipitator.
2. Background of the Invention
The prior art discloses a variety of arrangements for supporting electrode plate assemblies within the housing of an electrostatic precipitator. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,807 shows a supporting arrangement wherein each of its electrode plate assemblies is supported on a pair of tracks or brackets cantilevered from a corresponding pair of vertically extending support members. In that arrangement, each of the plate assemblies are first slid into place on the brackets and then secured in position by a pair of retaining members which are threaded on the distal ends of each of the brackets. While this type of arrangement is relatively lightweight and easy to assemble, experience has shown that corrosion often causes the plate assemblies to bond to the brackets after extended use so that it is necessary for a workman to pry each of the assemblies away from the vertical support members and out of the brackets with a crowbar or the like. As a result, both the brackets and the electrode plates are often bent or otherwise damaged during routine servicing and inspection of the electrode assemblies. Moreover, since the cantilevered brackets tend to sag under the weight of the plate assemblies, it can be a difficult and time consuming task for an untrained workman to install and remove the individual assemblies without damaging the plate assemblies.